


Spend the Day with Me?

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cold Weather, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Diavolo invites Lucifer to spend Valentine’s Day with him under the excuse of it being a meeting. No need for titles or ranks-Just the two of them.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Spend the Day with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting in the middle of the night and didn’t finish til 5 in the morning and then immediately crashed so I cant guarantee it’s any good jbghvhg  
> I accidentally made it kind of sad and you can blame the mass amount of headcanons and character analysis threads I read that all talk about how lonely Diavolo is or how he was put into his role way too early s o b s

Lucifer sighed, snow crunching under his shoes as he walked. He cuffed his hands against his mouth and blew out gently, watching his breath crystallize between his gloves before fading away. Unamused red eyes glanced towards Diavolo, the red headed demon looking up at the falling snow against the dull blue sky with childish excitement.

The black haired demon brother looked up, blowing softly to watch the snowflake about to brush against his nose change directions. He sighed tiredly in defeat, looking around at the vibrant pink decorations of the city,”Why exactly did you insist on us meeting up here of all places?”

Diavolo turned around, beaming,”It's the fourteenth!”

He raised a brow, tilting his head with an unamused expression,”That doesn’t answer my question.”

The Lord pouted, looking like a wounded puppy,”It's Valentine’s Day!”

Lucifer crossed his arms, eyes closing in thought. He let out a soft huff through his nose, opening his eyes to see Diavolo looking at him expectantly,”Ah-That human holiday, correct? I still don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

He was cold and tired, and yet he could feel his cheeks warm up the longer Diavolo stared at him. The demon really did look like Cerberus had as a puppy, pouting as if he wanted something Lucifer wasn’t giving him. The Avatar of Pride stared at him, eyebrows knitting in confusion and thought,”Forgive me if I don’t follow.”

The ginger suddenly grabbed the demon’s gloved hands, holding them tightly,”I want to spend the day with you.”

“…! Lord Diavolo-!” Lucifer could feel his face heat up at an increasing rate.

Diavolo pressed his finger against the fallen angel’s lips, beaming,”No need for titles! We’re here to have fun!”

Lucifer sighed in annoyance, hiding his blushing face against his scarf. He opened his mouth to argue only to be tugged by Diavolo as he started walking off into the crowds of people with a giant smile. He held back a groan, running his freehand through his hair as he struggled to keep up with the excited young lord. This was going to be a long day…

There were stars in the redheaded demon’s eyes, excitement written all over his face as he took in everything. He didn’t get to see the human world very often, overloaded with duties as the demon lord-so everything about the city bathed in pink decorations and fluffy white snow was astonishing to Diavolo. Lucifer found himself holding back a soft chuckle, shaking his head as a small smile formed against his lips. 

_ I suppose this won’t be too bad _ .

* * *

Diavolo smiled brightly as he took a teddy bear from the shelf. It was a snowy white with beady black eyes, a red ribbon bow wrapped around the back of its neck and a frilly red heart in its paws that read,’ _ I love you beary much! _ ’ in cursive. It was just the perfect size to hold against his chest as he held it up and pinched its ear softly,”Luci! Look at this!”

Lucifer sighed, looking up from whatever he had been looking at,”I thought I asked you to stop calling me that?”

The moment the eldest brother turned around the red head shoved the bear in his face with childish excitement,”Isn’t it cute? I’ve never seen anything like it!”

The black haired demon blinked in surprise before sighing and gently pushing the plush away from his face. He gave a tired, amused smile as he shook his head, glancing down at a shelf before tiredly holding out a gloved hand,”It's very cute.”

Diavolo glanced at Lucifer’s outstretched hand curiously. The Avatar of Pride sighed,”I’ll get it for you,” There was an excited, hopeful light in the demon lord’s eyes as he handed it over. Lucifer ran a gloved hand through the white fur,”Wait outside. I’m going to head to checkout.”

The ginger smiled, nodding as he walked out of the store-still in awe at the way everything had been decorated. He’d have to ask Barbatos to decorate the Devildom similarly next year. There were ribbons and hearts in varying shades of pink and red tied by the entrance to certain buildings, red balloons in the shape of hearts decorating the side of the sidewalks.

Snow crunched under his boots as he leaned against the wall, watching couples walk past. Human’s laced their arms together, walking and talking with smiles and gifts. It was all so sweet, but it left a soft pain in his chest as he blew out to watch his breath crystallize in a way that he had never been able to do in the Devildom.

Before he could dwell on any thoughts or emotions, the store bell rang and footsteps approached him,”Diavolo,” He looked up to see Lucifer standing next to him, cheeks flushed with the cold as he held out a plastic bag,”Here.”

He took it and looked inside, smiling brightly as he pulled out the bear. There was also a heart shaped box inside, along with several red roses tied together with a frilly red and pink ribbon. Diavolo looked back to Lucifer, noticing how the demon avoided eye contact,”Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Of course, My lord. Anything for you.”

He tried to hide the way his smile fell at the title, instead looking down at the heart shaped box with a flutter in his chest.

* * *

Lucifer sipped his coffee, enjoying the bitterness of the warm drink as Diavolo enjoyed his own iced coffee. He found himself watching the demon drink it, eyes lighting up in delight at the taste of the overly colorful overly sweet beverage. It was something he hadn’t had before, eager to try the human world drink.

He was just glad the young lord was enjoying the cafe he had found. It wasn’t as fancy or as high end as he would’ve liked, but it was a nice little coffee shop with a relaxing atmosphere and a large assortment of quality cakes. 

“Lucifer, try this!”

He blinked at the smile on Diavolo’s face, sighing as he tried to decline-insisting that he wasn’t a fan of such sweet drinks,”Dia-“ but the demon simply shoved the straw in his mouth before he could finish. He could feel his eyebrows knitting in annoyance, huffing through his nose before gently grasping the straw and taking a drink.

Lucifer hummed, leaning back with a soft sigh,”It’s alright-though it’s not something I would drink often.”

Diavolo nodded, smiling,”But it's good, isn't it?”

“It is.”

He was sure the soon-to-be-king’s smile could light up all three realms even on the darkest of days,”I’ll have to have Barbatos make it some time!”

The fallen angel let out a soft, amused laugh. He shook his head and took a bite of his cheesecake, watching as Diavolo enjoyed his own sweets-all things that he had never once seen in the Devildom. Lucifer let out a soft hum, stabbing a strawberry from the side of his plate before holding it out for Diavolo. The demon blinked before cupping the Avatar of Pride’s hand in his own, biting down on the strawberry with a soft smile.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, heart rate quickening within moments. He swallowed down the emotion, closing his eyes in frustration as his ears began to glow a bright red.

* * *

Snow began to fall down once again, the blue sky fading away to an inky black that sparkled with golden stars and musky clouds of purple. It was beautiful, Diavolo staring up at the sight with awe and childish curiosity. He held the teddy bear against his chest, sitting on the bench as street lights began to flicker on and bathe him in a golden artificial glow. 

Lucifer sat beside him, leaning forward with his arms resting against his knees. His red eyes seemed vacant, gaze locked on the stars in the sky as they began to fade from the city's lights. Diavolo looked away from the black haired demon, wanting to give him that moment of privacy he deserved. 

A human couple passed by, laughing and smiling as they flirted back and forth. He watched them silently, entranced by the way they seemed to truly glow-as if the world was theirs and theirs alone. Their cheeks were dusted with a bright red, love and faith in eachothers eyes. 

His chest ached, grasp tightening on the bear he held for comfort. Years of loneliness began to engulf him, the cold air suddenly seeming like a blizzard even through his winter clothes. He bit his lip, rubbing his hands together for warmth as he watched the night come alive with couples and groups of friends enjoying eachothers company, smiles and adoring looks shared with everyone. He had always been alone, watching over his kingdom from a distance-like he was on the outside of a bubble that everyone else lived in their whole lives in. Always watching but never able to join in.

His breath hitched, tears threatening to build up as his eyes burned. He sharply closed his eyes, trying to remain calm-only for his eyes to snap open again at the feeling of something warm and heavy draped over his shoulders. He looked up to see Lucifer standing up in front of the bench, coat gone from his thin frame. Diavolo blinked, brushing his fingers against the heavy, winter coat that had been draped over him,”Lucifer…”

“Hmm?” Red eyes glanced at him, nearly unreadable as he watched Lucifer’s breath crystallize in front of his lips.

“Aren’t you cold? You’ll get sick.”

The demon shook his head, a slight smile spreading across his face,”I’ll be fine. You were shaking.”

Diavolo’s gaze fell to the floor, hesitating. He didn’t notice the concern on Lucifer’s face as he thought his next words through. The demon lord’s body wracked with a silent sob, eventually opening his mouth to speak softly,”Lucifer…can you stay with me…just a bit longer?”

Lucifer sighed softly, getting on his knee in front of Diavolo. He gently took the red head’s trembling hand in his own gloved ones, gently kissing the back of his hand. The demon lord’s heart hitched in his chest, golden eyes widening as red eyes looked up at him,”Of course. I’ll be by your side forever,” a nearly sadistic, playful smile spread across the Avatar of Pride’s face,”Was that ever a question?”

A warmth spread over him, heart running marathon after marathon in his chest as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. For once he wasn’t alone anymore. Someone else had joined him outside the bubble. Two sets of eyes would watch everyone else, hands intertwined as they stood alone in a bubble of their own. 

He stood up, setting the bear down and pulling Lucifer to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the other demon’s waist, looking into the ruby gaze that stared back at him with an array of emotions. He leaned in to capture that smile with his own lips, heart racing as he felt Lucifer’s arms wrap around his broad shoulders.  _ He wasn’t alone anymore _ .

**Author's Note:**

> ~Bonus~
> 
> Lucifer sat at his seat in the council room, suddenly breaking the silence with a sudden a sharp sneeze into his handkerchief. 
> 
> His brothers instantly looked at him, Mammon and Leviathan’s eyes wide with shock. Satan and Belphegor glanced at each other before sadistic grins spread across their faces. He could already feel his frustration increasing with every second.


End file.
